ippofandomcom-20200222-history
Peter Rabbitson
'Peter Rabbitson '(ピーター・ラビットソン) is a non-recurring character in Hajime no Ippo. He is an American middleweight professional boxer who fought against Takamura Mamoru for his "4th Middleweight Title Defence". History Part II In the Press Conference the day before the match, Peter mentions he will be bring the belt back with him to America. When they ask Takamura about the match, he ends up causing a scene when he flips the table over after learning that Ippo when to eat with out him. Prior to the match, Takamura walked out wearing a badly painted Panda Outfit causing the crowd to boo him and throw stuff at him, which causes Takamura to be a little hostile toward the crowd. Peter remarks that he doesn't want to get KO to a clown in this circus match. Speed Zone Arc In the 11th Round, Takamura been on the offensive since the 1st Round. Takamura's been throwing nothing but Big Power Punches at the opponent, but he always seems to dodge them. Peter shows great dodging skills, when the round end. Peter's trainer mentions that his Passive Aggressive decision to avoid getting KO'd has paid off. They have a slight point advantage in every round. With 1 Round left, as long as he hold out for 3 minutes, he will win. His trainer advises him not to fight. If he fights Takamura there is a chance Takamura could get him. As long as he stays away, he should win it. Peter thinks it might be too passive aggressive, but his trainer tells him not to whine and get greedy, act like a Professional and take the belt. The 12th Round starts, and Takamura continues to throw big power punches, and Rabbitson continues to dodge them. The Crowd starts to complain, thinking Takamura's trying to copy Ippo's match against Kojima and win it with one punch. Takamura become distracted and yell at the crowd, allowing Peter to hit him. Takamura tries to hit Peter again, but hits nothing but air. With One Minute Left in the Round, the crowd thinks Takamura is going to lose. Not happy with how Takamura fought, they start cheering for Peter Rabbitson instead. Cheering catches Peter Rabbitson off guard. Even though he is on enemy turn, they are cheering for him. The cheering starts to go to Rabbit's head, and tries to go in for the kill on Takamura. Instead at the last minute, Takamura lands a KO punch on Peter Rabbitson to win it. Match History Appearance Personality Boxing Abilities He is an out-boxer, with great dodging skills. He was able to go 12 rounds with Takamura, without getting hit. During the match, Peter uses a more "Passive-Aggressive Style", where he only reacted defensively. Gallery Peter Rabbitson - 01.png Peter Rabbitson vs Takamura - 01.png Peter Rabbitson vs Takamura - 02.png Peter Rabbitson vs Takamura - 03.png Peter Rabbitson vs Takamura - 04.png Peter Rabbitson vs Takamura - 05.png Peter Rabbitson vs Takamura - 06.png Peter Rabbitson vs Takamura - 07.png Peter Rabbitson vs Takamura - 08.png Peter Rabbitson vs Takamura - 09.png Peter Rabbitson vs Takamura - 10.png Peter Rabbitson vs Takamura - 11.png Peter Rabbitson vs Takamura - 12.png|Finishing blow Trivia *He is the only opponent that fought Takamura that been able to last 12 Rounds against him. *So far, Peter became the closest boxer to defeat Takamura, where if he continued with his original fight plan, he would have won by decision. *Rabbitson's name may be a reference to British children's book character Peter Rabbit. *After the match, Itagaki makes a joke with a "Silly Rabbit" mention, which is a motto for "Trix (cereal)". Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters from America Category:Boxers Category:Out Boxers Category:Middleweights